


Liar's Itch (di Jesmihr)

by lilyj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bugie a fin di bene, Humour, M/M, Origliare con le mani, Se questo virus esistesse saremmo tutti al manicomio, Un pizzico di angst, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La giornata di Jim va di male in peggio. Che l'universo ce l'abbia con lui?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar's Itch (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liar's Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18498) by Jesmihr. 



> Titolo: **Liar's Itch** (Il Prurito del Bugiardo)
> 
> Autrice: [Jesmihr](http://ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=29)
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?action=storiesby&uid=2566)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock
> 
> Sommario: la giornata di Jim va di male in peggio. Che l'universo ce l'abbia con lui?
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla su [KSarchive](http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=263&chapter=1).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** i personaggi e la serie di Star Trek (TOS, mica pizza e fichi) sono di proprietà della Paramount-Viacom e di zio Gene. Questa è una semplice fanfiction scritta e tradotta per diletto e non per lucro.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** due facce di bronzo, bugie a fin di bene, 'origliamento' telepatico… e un prurito che non passa.

**Liar's Itch**

Il capitano James T. Kirk lanciava occhiatacce, occhiatacce del genere profondo e sentito che potevano essere solo il prodotto di qualcuno che era nel bel mezzo di una giornata davvero, davvero storta.

L'occhiataccia aveva viaggiato molto nell'ultimo paio d'ore: era inizialmente discesa sulla sveglia di Kirk, quella che non si era spenta quando avrebbe dovuto. Qualche minuto dopo, era atterrata sulla gamba posteriore destra della scrivania del capitano, la stessa che aveva stoppato l'alluce di Kirk in modo un po' troppo brusco per il suo benessere. Poco più tardi, era migrata al lato superiore sinistro della tunica dorata del capitano, nel punto in cui una macchia di caffè fresco si stava spandendo inesorabilmente sulla stoffa fino a poco prima impeccabile. Ancora più tardi, si era focalizzata sul padd di una sottufficiale, scivolato per tutto il ponte della nave dopo la collisione di Kirk con la suddetta sottufficiale, che apparentemente era in ritardo tanto quanto il suo capitano e che in futuro avrebbe fatto meglio a prestare molta più attenzione a dove andava.

Ma negli ultimi minuti, sembrava aver trovato la sua vera casa: il centro esatto fra le scapole dell'ufficiale medico capo dell'Enterprise, il dottor Leonard McCoy. "Be'?" domandò Kirk, grattandosi il polso sinistro.

McCoy non si prese nemmeno la briga di girarsi: era troppo impegnato a esaminare lo schermo del computer. "Non grattarti," mormorò sovrappensiero. "Qualsiasi cosa sia, probabilmente lo faresti solo peggiorare."

"Qualsiasi cosa sia?" ripeté Jim irritato. "Vuoi dire che non hai ancora capito cos'è?"

McCoy staccò gli occhi dai suoi referti di laboratorio e si girò a fronteggiare il capitano. "Be', in realtà ho un'idea piuttosto precisa. Sto solo aspettando il risultato di un ultimo test per essere davvero sicuro." Si avvicinò e studiò il capitano senza maglia, stringendo gli occhi mentre osservava lo sfogo dall'aspetto infiammato diffuso irregolarmente sul suo torso e sulle braccia. "Tra parentesi, come va con quella dieta che ti ho dato la settimana scorsa? La stai seguendo?"

La faccia di Jim si fece ancora più scura. "Quel dannato piano per farmi morire di fame che tu chiami dieta è al momento l'ultimo dei miei problemi," tuonò.

McCoy sporse le labbra e continuò a fissare Kirk.

Lo sguardo di Jim finalmente si abbassò. "Sì, certo che la sto seguendo," borbottò. Una nuovo sfogo rosso spuntò istantaneamente sul suo bicipite sinistro. "Hmm," replicò McCoy. "Allora, fra quanto riceverai i risultati di quel test?" chiese Kirk sulla difensiva. "Non posso stare seduto qui tutto il giorno, sono indietro col programma già di un'ora."

"I risultati sono appena arrivati," disse McCoy in tono piatto. "Hai l'immunoprevarititus."

"Immuno…?"

"Immunoprevarititus," ripeté McCoy. "È un virus che attacca il sistema immunitario e causa delle reazioni allergiche che di solito si manifestano con l'orticaria, proprio come queste tue piccole bellezze."

"Non l'ho mai sentito," disse Kirk, grattandosi lo sterno. "È una cosa seria?"

"No, probabilmente ti farà ammattire per un giorno o due, ma poi andrà via da solo. Ed è contagioso solo prima dell'apparire dei sintomi, perciò non dovrai preoccuparti di passarlo a qualcuno. E riguardo al non averne mai sentito parlare, forse sei più familiare con il suo nome comune." McCoy si interruppe per un momento. "Il prurito del bugiardo."

Kirk si accigliò. "No," ammise alla fine. "Non ho mai sentito nemmeno quello."

McCoy scollò le spalle. "Tu sei un fissato di storia: ricordi di esserti mai imbattuto in un antico aggeggio terrestre chiamato 'poligrafo'?"

Kirk si accigliò, pensoso. "Sì, credo di sì. Non era qualcosa che la polizia usava quando interrogava un sospettato, per capire se il tizio mentiva?" "Già. Era primitivo, e solo marginalmente accurato, ma il principio che c'era dietro era esatto: che qualcuno che sta mentendo esibisce una lista completa di sintomi fisiologici, inclusi un aumento della pressione sanguigna e una tendenza a sudare. Il poligrafo avrebbe dovuto cogliere questi sintomi, avvertendo quindi quelli che interrogavano che il loro soggetto non era sincero." McCoy iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro mentre si scaldava sull'argomento. "Ma quel che i terrestri dei tempi passati non sapevano è che quando uno mente, il cervello umano produce una sostanza chimica chiamata prevaritonin. È questa la causa prima dell'apparire dei sintomi fisiologici."

Kirk si agitò sul lettino e sfregò ripetutamente l'alluce destro lungo lo stinco sinistro. "Tutto questo è assolutamente affascinante," disse al dottore in tono burbero, "ma cosa ha a che fare con me?"

McCoy incrociò le braccia. "Il virus che hai provoca una reazione allergica a quel composto. In pratica, l'immunoprevarititus fa credere al corpo che il prevaritonin sia una malattia, quando in realtà è una sostanza assolutamente naturale in noi umani. In risposta, il tuo sistema immunitario parte in quarta… e bam: piccoli sfoghi pruriginosi ti spuntano addosso ovunque."

"Meraviglioso," borbottò Kirk, allungando una mano dietro di sé per artigliarsi la zona lombare. "Sapevo che oggi sarebbe stata una giornataccia dal momento in cui mi sono svegliato, ma non avevo idea di quanto. Immagino non ci sia un antidoto?"

McCoy fece una smorfia per simpatia. "Solo il tempo, temo. Ma non dovrebbe durare più di quarantotto ore al massimo." Inclinò la testa, meditabondo. "Quello che non riesco a capire è come hai fatto a prendertelo: non è la cosa più facile da contrarre. In pratica devi scambiare tredici tipi di fluidi corporei e una o due ricette segrete di famiglia per beccartelo." Il dottore si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, perso nei propri pensieri. "Non hai fatto niente di stupido durante la licenza della settimana scorsa su Andrius 4, vero?"

"Uh, niente di estremo," disse Jim. "Solo… un giro panoramico, qualche drink, quel genere di cose." Uno sfogo cremisi gli esplose all'istante sulla clavicola.

"Uh-uh," disse McCoy, asciutto. "Be', ad ogni modo, puoi solo aspettare che passino i sintomi. E dato che non c'è molto che possa fare per te, puoi cominciare ad andare sul ponte di comando. Ma accetta un piccolo consiglio dal tuo buon vecchio dottore di campagna," aggiunse mentre Jim si infilava la maglia della divisa.

"Cosa?"

"Cerca di mentire il minimo possibile: ti riprenderai molto più in fretta e nel frattempo soffrirai meno per l'orticaria."

L'occhiataccia di Jim tornò. "Io non…" cominciò a dire mentre scendeva dal lettino dell'infermeria e si avviava verso la porta.

"Ah-ah-ah," lo interruppe McCoy. "Non lo dire, o lo pagherai." Seguì Kirk fino al corridoio. "Oh, e Jim?"

Kirk si fermò con riluttanza. "Che c'è adesso?"

"Rimettiti a seguire quella dieta."

*****

All'apparenza, Spock lavorava alla postazione scientifica con la consueta efficienza, fluida e naturale. Solo lui sapeva che stava devolvendo l'ottantasette virgola tre per cento della sua attenzione al suo capitano… o, per essere più precisi, a preoccuparsi per il suo capitano.

In verità, Spock aveva passato più di una settimana a preoccuparsi. Aveva cominciato la prima volta che Jim aveva rifiutato di giocare a scacchi con lui, sette virgola sei giorni prima. La cosa era peggiorata quando Jim aveva cominciato a evitarlo al momento dei pasti, sei virgola due giorni prima. Ed era diventata un'attività a tempo pieno una volta che Spock aveva notato che Jim non voleva o poteva incontrare il suo sguardo.

Spock si accigliò in modo a malapena percepibile mentre considerava l'ultimo e più preoccupante aspetto del comportamento del suo capitano. C'erano state volte, in passato, in cui Kirk era stato troppo stanco per gli scacchi, e volte, sebbene infrequenti, in cui aveva preferito la solitudine durante un pasto. Ma Spock non era in grado di ricordare un'occasione in cui lo sguardo di Jim non fosse stato franco e diretto, in particolare quando loro due erano da soli. In realtà c'erano state volte, sebbene Spock tentasse di non pensarci troppo, in cui lo sguardo di Kirk aveva intrappolato il suo per un tempo tanto lungo da risultare quasi imbarazzante. Quei momenti erano stati preoccupanti, allarmanti e disturbanti. 

A Spock mancavano moltissimo.

Invece il comportamento di Kirk durante il turno era particolarmente incomprensibile. Stando attento a muoversi il meno possibile per evitare di essere notato, Spock spostò la sua attenzione dal suo monitor allo studio del suo capitano. In quel preciso momento, la guardiamarina Adarr si avvicinò a Jim, portando parecchi rapporti di ingegneria. Le sopracciglia di Spock schizzarono verso l'alto: l'ultima volta che aveva visto Adarr, i suoi capelli neri erano tagliati corti e ingellati severamente. Spock l'aveva ritenuto un taglio sorprendentemente pratico da adottare per un umano. Quel giorno, invece, Adarr sembrava determinata a esprimere un nuovo lato di sé: in cima alla sua testa poggiava un conglomerato incredibilmente elaborato di ricci, torchon, trecce e crocchie. Per la maggior parte sembrava di natura architettonica, ma c'era una piccola area dietro l'orecchio destro che a Spock ricordava l'erbafumo, una sottile erba del deserto che cresceva abbondante su Vulcan.

"Grazie," mormorò Kirk mentre prendeva distrattamente la pila di rapporti e iniziava a firmarli. "Mi fa piacere vedere che ingegneria è…" la sua voce si spense del tutto quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo su Adarr.

La bocca di Kirk si spalancò e si chiuse di nuovo. Adarr era in piedi con la testa leggermente inclinata, come per permettere al capitano una vista migliore della sezione di erbafumo della sua acconciatura. Appariva, notò Spock, spropositatamente soddisfatta di sé.

"I suoi… i suoi capelli," riuscì a dire infine Kirk.

"Le piacciono, signore?" chiese Adarr, un sorriso timido che le illuminava il viso giovane.

"Uh, ma certo, guardiamarina," balbettò Kirk. "Le… le donano molto." Il sorriso di Adarr si allargò alla risposta del capitano. Incoraggiato, Kirk continuò con maggior fervore. "Infatti, sono assolutamente bellissimi."

"Grazie, signore," rispose Adarr praticamente cantando mentre raccoglieva i padd e si girava per lasciare il ponte a passo brioso. Quando le porte del turboascensore si furono chiuse dietro di lei, Spock udì Kirk borbottare sottovoce qualcosa che suonava in modo sospetto come un'imprecazione. Il borbottio indistinto venne velocemente seguito dall'agitarsi.

Spock tornò a girarsi verso il suo monitor e lo fissò intento per mascherare la sua preoccupazione. Secondo i suoi calcoli, Kirk si era agitato nella postazione di comando per un totale di centotrentotto volte durante le ultime sette virgola quattro ore; aveva imprecato -se le sue frasi sottovoce erano, come Spock sospettava, davvero imprecazioni- in sedici diverse occasioni.

Jim sembrava sempre al massimo della felicità quando era sul ponte di comando, in particolare quando le cose andavano bene. E quel giorno non c'era un Klingon in vista; nessuna forma di energia-mai-incontrata-prima: nemmeno un falso segnale d'emergenza da qualche vascello non identificato. Il turno era stato del tutto la solita routine: del tutto pacifico. Perché Jim era tanto irrequieto?

Le lunghe dita di Spock volarono sui controlli del pannello degli strumenti mentre preparava la stazione per il suo sostituto del turno beta. Sia lui che Kirk avrebbero terminato il loro turno in zero virgola due ore, e Spock era determinato a farsi trovare pronto. Spock aveva intenzione di andare con Kirk quando lui avesse lasciato la postazione di comando e si fosse avviato verso il turboascensore, e di sfruttare il tempo a disposizione per scoprire cosa preoccupava il suo capitano.

"Capitano, sto ricevendo un messaggio dalla Flotta Stellare." La voce melodiosa di Uhura interruppe i pensieri del vulcan. "È l'ammiraglio Komack, signore."

Kirk fece una smorfia. "Nuovi ordini. E scommetto che saranno fantastici: è ancora furioso con me per come ho gestito il conflitto su Jersania 6." Sospirò. "Oh, be', immagino non ci sia modo di evitarlo. Sullo schermo, Uhura."

Mentre la faccia dell'ammiraglio Komack riempiva lo schermo, Kirk lo salutò con un sorriso volutamente blando. "Ammiraglio Komack. Mi fa piacere risentirla, signore."

Ma Komack non aveva voglia di scambiare convenevoli. "Jim, ho dei nuovi ordini per te. Dovete procedere immediatamente per la base stellare 3, dove prenderete a bordo la famiglia reale belgraniana e la sua corte. Dovrete trasportarli all'incontro Concilio Consiliare della Federazione che si terrà su Trantius la settimana prossima." Gli occhi di Komack si strinsero un po' mentre scrutava la faccia di Kirk per un qualsiasi segno di reazione. Non trovando alcunché, continuò, "Forse non sai che i belgraniani possono essere estremamente irritabili se non sono oggetto di tutti gli onori o se i loro usi e costumi vengono ignorati in qualsiasi modo. Quindi ti mando istruzioni dettagliate su protocollo e procedura. Tu e il tuo equipaggio dovrete memorizzare ogni singola parola di queste istruzioni e seguirle alla lettera." Fece un'altra pausa, in attesa di una protesta da parte di Kirk. Quando non ne arrivarono, aggiunse, "Oh, e voglio tutti in alta uniforme per tutto il tempo in cui i belgraniani saranno a bordo. Come segno di rispetto."

Il sorriso di Kirk tremolò leggermente, ma non si infranse. "Ma certo, signore. E la ringrazio per aver stilato quelle istruzioni. Sono sicuro che saranno molto utili."

Komack si accigliò. "Hai… domande riguardo gli ordini, Jim?" chiese, una sfumatura di disappunto che gli coloriva la voce.

Kirk sorrise e si accomodò sulla sua poltrona con aria casuale. "Non che mi venga in mente, ammiraglio. Credo sarà una piacevole pausa dai giri di pattugliamento."

Komack grugnì. "Be', assicurati che i belgraniani arrivino di buon umore. Se qualcosa va storto si rifletterà su di te personalmente."

Kirk fece un sorriso zuccheroso. "Assolutamente signore. Farò in modo che non ci siano problemi."

Komack si disconnetté proprio mentre le porte del turboascensore si aprivano, rivelando i luogotenenti Sulu e Carls, che erano i sostituti di Kirk e Spock per il turno beta. Kirk schizzò via dalla postazione di comando come fosse spinto dall'antimateria e andò dritto all'ascensore, dicendo a malapena una parola a Sulu, che fissò attonito a bocca aperta la schiena del capitano che si allontanava. Spock, però, era pronto: con un veloce cenno della testa a Carls, si affrettò a seguire Kirk e, con grazia apparentemente naturale, scivolò nell'ascensore proprio mentre le porte iniziavano a chiudersi.

Kirk non diede segno d'aver notato la presenza del vulcan, ma si concentrò invece a fissare accigliato il pavimento dell'ascensore, come se lo stesse strigliando per una grave infrazione di servizio.

Spock fece un rapido calcolo. Il tragitto nel turboascensore, stimò, sarebbe durato solo trenta virgola due secondi. Non abbastanza tempo per essere sottili. "Jim, cosa c'è che non va?" chiese a bassa voce. "Durante il turno di oggi ti sei stato inusualmente agitato. C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?"

Kirk si sfregò la nuca, lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Spock e poi fissò il suo sguardo incupito sul pavimento. "Se vuoi proprio saperlo," borbottò, "Ho uno stupido virus. E mi sta facendo impazzire."

Spock si irrigidì, la mente che rapida scorreva la quasi infinita varietà di virus seri e/o fatali che esistevano nell'universo. Cercando di non far trapelare il suo allarme nella voce, chiese, "Un virus? Che tipo di virus?"

Kirk non mollò il pavimento: infatti si accigliò ancora di più. "Immunoprevarititus," borbottò alla fine.

Il sollievo travolse Spock. "Ah," disse. "Il prurito del bugiardo."

"Dannazione," ringhiò Kirk mentre le porte del turboascensore si aprivano, "su questa nave tutti tranne me hanno sentito parlare di questa stramaledetta cosa?" Grattandosi un braccio si avviò lungo il corridoio verso il suo alloggio.

Spock gli stette al passo, determinato a non mollare. "Ho ragione nel ricordare che non c'è altra cura se non lasciare che la malattia faccia il suo corso?"

"Hai ragione eccome," disse Kirk torvo, mentre si avvicinava alla porta del suo alloggio. "E non stupirti se mi troverai con addosso una camicia di forza prima che mi passi. Questo prurito mi sta facendo completamente impazzire."

Erano alla porta. Spock fece un respiro profondo, conscio in modo istintivo di essere dentro fino al collo in una situazione alla 'ora o mai più'. "Allora forse una distrazione?" suggerì prontamente. "Magari una partita a scacchi ti distrarrebbe dal fastidio?"

Per un breve momento Kirk alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Spock. Il vulcan trattenne il fiato mentre rifletteva, non per la prima volta, su quanto potere avevano sempre su di lui quei mercuriali, ambrati, bellissimi occhi. Si ritrovò infatti del tutto incapace di respirare mentre aspettava la risposta di Kirk. Quando, si chiese impotente, l'opportunità di giocare a scacchi con quell'uomo era diventata tanto importante per lui? E com'era possibile che avesse sentito tanto la sua mancanza nei sette giorni precedenti?

Quasi istantaneamente, lo sguardo di Jim si fece incerto. "Non credo che aiuterebbe," mormorò e si girò per andarsene. Obbediente, la porta del suo alloggio si aprì.

"Ti ho offeso?", chiese con disperazione Spock alla schiena dell'umano.

Kirk si girò, la sorpresa evidente sul suo volto. "No, certo che no." disse in fretta. "Non potresti mai offendermi, dovresti saperlo." Studiò il vulcan per un momento, e poi scosse la testa, disgustato. "Cristo. Mi sono comportato da totale bastardo, vero?" disse, più che altro a sé stesso. "Tu sei qui, a cercare di aiutarmi come fai sempre, e io…" scrollandosi di dosso quel pensiero disse, "Mi dispiace. Non sei tu. Sono io." E fece un sorriso che non raggiunse del tutto i suoi occhi. "Una partita a scacchi mi sembra un'idea grandiosa. Entra, prepariamo la scacchiera."

*****

Venne fuori che gli scacchi erano una pessima idea.

Jim era totalmente impossibilitato a giocare, almeno in modo minimamente decente. Alla fine, dopo una mossa particolarmente stupida riguardo una torre, sospirò e rovesciò il proprio re. "Mi arrendo," disse a Spock, come se non fosse abbastanza chiaro. "Non riesco a pensare a pensare ad altro se non a quanto mi prude." Fece un grosso sospiro mentre guardava il disastro sulla scacchiera e aggiunse, meditabondo, "Hai mai avuto uno di quei giorni in cui sembra che l'intero universo sia coinvolto in una cospirazione contro di te?"

Spock esitò. Non aveva mai nemmeno considerato una teoria tanto fantasiosa e illogica, ma in qualche modo intuiva che quella non era la risposta che si aspettava Kirk. Decise di seguire la strada più sicura. "Non sono certo di capire," disse al suo capitano.

Kirk scrollò le spalle. "Bè, eccomi qua, con questo dannato virus che mi fa sempre più prurito ogni volta che mento. E guarda un po', proprio oggi sembra che io sia costretto a mentire ogni volta che mi giro. Prima Adarr, poi Komack, e ora…" la sua voce si spense; senza motivo, prese il proprio alfiere e lo studiò mentre si grattava distrattamente lo stomaco con la mano libera.

Le sopracciglia di Spock si sollevarono. "Non ho mai compreso," disse all'umano in tono asciutto, "come possono gli umani convincersi che mentire sia un'attività essenziale nella vita."

Lo sguardo di Kirk guizzò verso il viso del vulcan e poi si riabbassò. "E io non ho mai capito," replicò sottovoce, "com'è possibile che i vulcan si siano convinti che non lo sia."

"Davvero?"

Con attenzione, Kirk rimise l'alfiere sulla scacchiera. "Secondo te perché le persone mentono?" chiese a Spock senza guardarlo. "Qual è il motivo?"

"Codardia," replicò Spock senza esitazione.

Kirk fece una piccola smorfia sofferente e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. "Sì," disse piano. "A volte il motivo è quello. Ma non sempre. Infatti… non di solito, credo."

Spock era affascinato. "Allora perché?"

Kirk si grattò il ginocchio. "Be', che ne dici della compassione? I vulcan sono favorevoli alla compassione, giusto?"

"Sarebbe illogico non esserlo," replicò Spock.

"Assolutamente. Ok, allora… prendiamo il caso di Adarr. Lei davvero, davvero voleva che apprezzassi la sua nuova pettinatura. Purtroppo, io davvero, davvero la detestavo. Se le avessi detto la verità, lei ci sarebbe stata male per settimane, e sarebbe stata ancora più in imbarazzo in mia presenza di quanto una giovane, inesperta guardiamarina sia di solito in presenza del proprio capitano. Invece ho mentito, per compassione, e lei ha lasciato il ponte felice e sicura di sé. E non mi è costato nulla se non qualche ponfo extra."

Spock si accigliò. Non poteva accettare che quel ragionamento fosse corretto, eppure non poteva completamente provare che fosse sbagliato. "Ma," disse lentamente, "Sono alquanto certo che la sua acconciatura non sia conforme al regolamento. Come suo capitano non avresti dovuto…?"

Kirk scrollò di nuovo le spalle. "Sì, forse," concesse. "Ma quanto tempo pensi le ci sia voluto per pettinarsi così?"

"Due virgola quattro ore," replicò immediatamente.

"Due virgola…? Be', ti credo sulla parola. Perciò si è alzata due virgola quattro ore prima del solito per mettere insieme quella mostruosità. Tu sai quali sono i doveri di un guardiamarina, quanto lavorano sodo, e quanto sono lunghi i loro turni. Quanto è probabile che rifaccia tutta quella fatica?"

"Le probabilità sono…"

"Come minimo minuscole," lo interruppe Kirk, bloccando la stima più precisa di Spock. "Semplicemente, non sarà mai un problema. E se lo sarà, la correggerò in privato, non sul ponte davanti a tutti."

"Capisco," disse Spock, sebbene non fosse vero. Dovrò provare, si ripromise, ad analizzare questa informazione più tardi, forse durante la meditazione. Ad alta voce disse, "E riguardo a Komack? Gli hai mentito per compassione?"

Kirk fece una smorfia. "No. Gli ho mentito per un altro motivo umano: convenienza. Sapevo perfettamente che mi avrebbe dato un incarico terribile solo per farmi capire quanto era incazzato per Jersanian 6. Non volevo che pensasse di aver centrato l'obiettivo, perciò ho reagito come se l'incarico fosse esattamente quello che avrei scelto io stesso."

"Devi ammettere che è stata una soluzione alquanto… singolare, quella di corrompere i ribelli in quel modo."

Kirk si sporse in avanti sulla sua sedia e allungò una mano per cercare di grattarsi la scapola destra. "Be', e allora?" chiese in tono irritato. "Se vuoi saperlo, è stato un puro colpo di fortuna se abbiamo scoperto che sono drogati di éclair al lampone. E se ce ne sono volute cinquemila per far cambiare idea ai ribelli sulle loro richieste, amen. Abbiamo evitato una guerra, abbiamo fatto felice il governo, e…"

"… E i replicatori non sono stati più gli stessi per settimane," gli ricordò Spock.

"Piccolo prezzo da pagare," disse Kirk. "Ad ogni modo, Komack non è preoccupato per i replicatori dell'Enterprise. È preoccupato dalla perdita di 'dignità' della Federazione agli occhi dei suoi membri."

"Non considera l'utilizzo di cinquemila éclair al lampone una soluzione dignitosa?"

"No. Ma lo rifarei di nuovo se ne avessi l'opportunità. Abbiamo evitato un bagno di sangue, entrambe le fazioni stanno collaborando, e il pianeta fiorirà grazie a quegli éclair. Komack cambierà idea quando avrà l'occasione di pensarci su."

"Non sono ancora sicuro di capire perché hai ritenuto necessario mentirgli," disse Spock, pensoso.

"Perché," spiegò Kirk con pazienza, "oggi mi ha dato quegli ordini solo per provare un punto. Se gli avessi lasciato capire che li detestavo -e, ovviamente, li detesto- avrebbe escogitato qualcosa di ancora peggiore per la prossima volta in cui non avrei agito esattamente secondo le regole."

"Capisco," disse Spock, e stavolta era vero. Basandosi sulle sue osservazioni del suo capitano, era sicuro al novantanove virgola sette per cento che Kirk avrebbe deciso di agire contro il regolamento molto presto… e avrebbe quasi certamente avuto un successo tanto brillante quanto quello su Jersanian 6.

"Dannazione," sibilò Kirk, allungando una mano per grattarsi al centro della schiena, interrompendo del tutto i pensieri di Spock.

"McCoy non è stato in grado di offrirti alcun tipo di sollievo?" chiese Spock con sollecitudine mentre Kirk si contorceva sulla sedia. 

"Nessuno. Ha solo detto che si sarebbe risolto da solo in un paio di giorni. Ma per allora, naturalmente, sarò rinchiuso nel reparto psichiatrico più vicino, perciò non importa. Almeno così quelle cinghie di cuoio mi impediranno di grattarmi."

"Mia madre," lo informò Spock, "era una sostenitrice degli impacchi freddi ogni qualvolta avevo una reazione allergica."

Kirk non poté nascondere la sua sorpresa. "Tu? Allergico? A dire il vero non ho mai immaginato che i vulcan fossero allergici ad alcunché."

"Un errore comune," lo assicurò Spock. "Sono allergico alla killoah, una pianta urticante che cresce ai margini del deserto, e al ketchup."

"Ketchup?" Kirk scoppiò a ridere contro il proprio volere. "Non mi sembra affatto una reazione vulcan. Voi usate anche senape e salsa piccante?"

"Non usiamo nessuna delle tre," gli rispose Spock alquanto rigidamente. "Ma ho avuto la sfortuna di assaggiare il ketchup durante una delle mie rare visite sulla Terra quando ero bambino. Ho sofferto della stessa reazione che stai sperimentando tu adesso."

"Hmm," mormorò Kirk. "E gli impacchi freddi hanno funzionato?"

"Effettivamente erano molto efficaci. Non solo riducevano il gonfiore, ma erano estremamente efficienti nel mascherare la sensazione di prurito che la reazione allergica produceva." Osservò Kirk in silenzio per un momento, e poi chiese, "Vorresti provarli?"

Kirk esitò per poi sospirare con rassegnazione. "Che non si dica mai," disse al vulcan in tono ironico, "che non ho seguito il consiglio di una madre. Tentiamo. Dopotutto mi potrebbe salvare dal manicomio."

*****

A Spock ci vollero a malapena cinque minuti per tornare con l'impacco, una borsa per il ghiaccio avvolta in un morbido asciugamano di spugna. "Su quale parte del corpo hai gli sfoghi peggiori?" chiese.

"Sulla schiena," gli rispose Kirk, "nel punto esatto in cui non riesco ad arrivare."

Spock lo raggiunse e lo studiò con gravità. "In questo caso," disse tranquillamente, "ti suggerisco di toglierti la maglia, e di metterti prono sul letto."

Kirk sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo primo ufficiale, sorpreso, e subito lo distolse. "Uh, certo," disse, in un debole tentativo di nonchalance. "Nessun problema." Si tolse la maglia, lentamente, e si spostò sul letto. "Spero," disse con falsa allegria, "che tua madre sapesse cosa stava facendo."

"Di solito è così," disse Spock in tono asciutto, seguendo il capitano. Una volta che Kirk si fu sistemato, sdraiato sul letto, gli si sedette accanto e studiò la schiena coperta di ponfi dell'umano. "Credo," disse sottovoce, "che questo ti offrirà un poco di sollievo." Con infinita gentilezza, premette la compressa fredda contro le spalle di Jim, e poi la spostò più in basso, facendola scivolare contro i muscoli tonici della zona lombare di Kirk.

"Mmm," mugugnò Jim dopo un po'. "Va già meglio."

"Bene," sussurrò Spock, osservando affascinato come la compressa fredda operasse la sua magia sulla pelle infiammata di Kirk, riducendo a vista d'occhio il gonfiore rabbioso. Con attenzione, spostò la compressa lungo la schiena di Jim, muovendola in piccoli cerchi rilassanti, cercando di coprire la più vasta area possibile nel modo più confortante. Mentre lavorava, iniziò a rendersi conto di riuscire a percepire le emozioni di Jim e alcuni dei suoi pensieri, in modo vago e indistinto, attraverso la punta delle dita, ogni qualvolta la mano gli scivolava dalla compressa e toccava la schiena di Kirk.

Kirk era complesso: Spock aveva imparato, dalle poche occasioni in cui si era fuso mentalmente con lui e le tante occasioni in cui l'aveva osservato, che il capitano d'astronave quasi mai provava una sola cosa per volta. Quella sera non era un'eccezione: c'era una stupefacente varietà di pensieri e sentimenti, armoniosi e conflittuali, che lottavano per la supremazia sotto la superficie della consapevolezza dell'umano. Spock riusciva a percepire in prima linea il senso di sollievo e gratitudine, e lottò per sopprimere un'incredibilmente illogica soddisfazione all'idea che le sue azioni stessero dando a Jim la possibilità di trovare sollievo all'irritazione del virus. Ma c'era dell'altro: una continua vibrazione di tensione, di nervosismo. Emozioni che Spock avrebbe attribuito alle numerose e onerose responsabilità come capitano dell'Enterprise, se non fosse stato che la loro intensità cresceva ogni volta che le lunghe dita di Spock scivolavano per caso sulla liscia superficie della pelle di Kirk. Ogni volta che lo toccava, poteva percepire l'agitazione dell'altro crescere di una tacca; si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto Kirk per spezzare la tensione.

"Immagino," disse Kirk in tono faceto, come se leggesse i pensieri di Spock, "che sarei invidiato da praticamente tutto l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise, se potessero vedermi adesso."

Spock rimase totalmente spiazzato. "Cosa intendi?"

Kirk si mosse sotto la compressa: era evidente che si stava godendo il sollievo dato dal freddo. "Lo sai," mormorò. "La votazione. Quella organizzata da Patterson, per l'Ufficiale Superiore Più Sexy. Quella che hai vinto."

Le sopracciglia di Spock schizzarono verso l'alto. "Io… non sono a conoscenza di una votazione simile," gli rispose, la compressa di colpo immobile nella sua mano.

"Stai scherzando."

"Io non scherzo mai," gli ricordò Spock.

"Dannato Patterson," borbottò Kirk. "Avrebbe dovuto chiedere il permesso a tutti i partecipanti, prima. Davvero non lo sapevi?"

"No," rispose Spock in tono piatto.

"Be', era per una buona causa, quindi spero tu non te la prenda. Vedi, Patterson mi ha contattato un po' di tempo fa con quest'idea, disse che voleva raccogliere una donazione per il Fondo Intergalattico Per Gli Orfani. In pratica far votare l'equipaggio per l'Ufficiale Superiore Più Sexy, e far pagare a tutti un credito quando lo facevano."

"Davvero," disse Spock, per nulla certo se essere inorridito o affascinato.

"Dato che era per beneficenza, gli ho detto di procedere, ma di ottenere per prima cosa il permesso degli ufficiali. Davvero non te ne ha parlato?"

"No," rispose Spock. "Quando ha avuto luogo tutto questo?"

"Poco più di una settimana fa."

Approssimativamente nello stesso periodo in cui Jim ha iniziato a evitarmi, pensò Spock. "In quel periodo," disse a Jim, "stavo completando il mio rapporto sull'Effetto Tarsinus. Può non essere stato in grado di trovarmi."

"Forse," concesse Kirk. "Ma gli parlerò comunque."

Kirk si zittì, lasciando Spock con numerose domande senza risposta. Dopo aver atteso inutilmente che l'umano ricominciasse a parlare, Spock alla fine disse, "Hai detto… che ho vinto io questa votazione?"

Kirk ridacchiò. "Un po' più in basso, a destra. Perfetto. Sì, certo che hai vinto tu. E hai anche battuto Sulu, e sono quasi certo che si sia fatto pubblicità. Pare che l'ottantatré per cento delle persone su questa astronave pensino che tu sia la cosa più sexy dopo il pane in cassetta… se il pane in cassetta è sexy, cosa di cui non sono sicuro."

Spock si accigliò, poi si ricordò di muovere la compressa lungo la schiena di Kirk. "Ma… sicuramente stavano scherzando."

"Quelli che hanno votato per te?"

"Sì."

"Perché lo pensi?"

"Perché gli umani non ritengono i vulcan, come dici tu, sexy. Credono che siano freddi, logici e distanti: qualità che precludono chiunque dall'essere oggetto di attrazione sessuale."

Kirk sorrise. "Per qualcuno tanto intelligente, a volte sei terribilmente ottuso," disse al suo primo ufficiale.

"Cosa intendi?"

"Intendo che è il fatto che sembri distante e irraggiungibile a mandare fuori di testa la maggior parte degli uomini e delle donne intorno a te. Vogliono infrangere quel muro, salvarti da quella prigione di logica in cui credono tu ti sia rinchiuso. No. Il voto non era affatto uno scherzo: è un'indicazione sincera e accurata dei sentimenti della maggior parte delle persone dell'astronave."

"Come lo sai?" domandò Spock, e trattenne il fiato quando percepì un'ondata di tensione e circospezione esplodere attraverso la punta delle sue dita.

"Uh, ho sentito delle persone parlarne," gli disse Kirk in fretta. "Sai, solo in generale. Riguardo i vulcan come gruppo, e riguardo a te nello specifico. Come voi tutti siate sexy."

"Davvero," disse Spock mentre osservava apparire un nuovo ponfo di un rosso brillante, poco più giù della compressa.

"Mm-hmm," mugugnò Kirk con nonchalance.

Spock coprì il ponfo con la borsa del ghiaccio e arricciò le labbra.

"Tutti pensano che tu debba essere superumano per comandare," gli aveva detto Kirk giusto tre settimane prima. "Ma non è vero. Il segreto del comando è questo: rendersi conto che ogni problema ha una brillante opportunità di essere risolto. Un buon leader vede questa opportunità e la coglie. È semplicemente questo."

Quando gli tornarono in mente le parole di Kirk, Spock si rese conto di quanto fossero vere. Le probabilità erano approssimativamente 964˙187 a uno che non avrebbe più avuto la pelle nuda di Kirk sotto le dita, le sue emozioni che gli esplodevano nella mente e una condizione a prova d'errore per determinare se stesse o meno dicendo la verità. C'era solo una cosa da fare.

"Per chi hai votato?" chiese di conseguenza.

E quella volta, la circospezione di Kirk fu della stessa intensità dell'esplosione di una supernova. "Io, io non ho votato," rispose, dopo aver esitato. "Ne avevo tutta l'intenzione, ma ero molto occupato. Non ho avuto il tempo di farlo." Altri due ponfi vermigli apparvero sulla scapola del capitano.

In silenzio, Spock spostò l'impacco su quella zona. "Comprensibile," gli disse. "Ma… sono curioso. Per chi avresti votato, se ne avessi trovato il tempo?"

"Non ci ho mai pensato," borbottò Kirk. Al centro esatto della sua schiena, poco sopra la cintura dei pantaloni neri dell'uniforme, apparve un altro ponfo incriminante.

"Girati, per favore," disse Spock al suo capitano, e attese mentre l'umano si voltava con riluttanza sulla schiena. Trattenendo il respiro, il vulcan allungò la mano e la fece scivolare con leggerezza sul petto nudo di Kirk, fermandosi quando la punta delle dita toccò uno dei capezzoli dell'umano. Prese nota con soddisfazione dell'improvvisa inalazione di Kirk. "Sì," sussurrò. "Avevi ragione: la tua schiena è di gran lunga più grave. Ci sono molti meno sfoghi… qui."

"Non lo fare," mormorò, e afferrò il polso di Spock.

"Jim," disse Spock, molto piano. "Devo porti una domanda."

"Non lo fare," ripeté Kirk, ma non tentò di spostare la mano di Spock, e non distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso.

"Mi hai mentito," continuò Spock, imperterrito, "per tre volte, stasera. E devo chiederti…"

"Avrei dovuto saperlo," disse Kirk fra sé e sé, "che non avrei dovuto accettare quella dannata partita a scacchi. Sapevo che era un errore."

"Devo chiederti," continuò Spock, come se Kirk non avesse parlato, "perché hai mentito. Era compassione, convenienza… o codardia?" Con risolutezza respinse un'illogica ondata di apprensione. C'era solo una risposta che desiderava ricevere da Kirk.

Per quello che parve un lungo tempo, Kirk non rispose. Alla fine, l'umano sospirò e lasciò andare il polso di Spock. "Codardia," disse con rassegnazione, e chiuse gli occhi.

"Ah," sussurrò Spock, infinitamente sollevato.

"Temevo," gli disse Kirk in tono miserevole, "quello che avresti fatto… se avessi saputo del voto. Del mio voto."

"Il tuo voto?"

Kirk annuì. "È stato tutto organizzato alla vecchia maniera: su piccoli foglietti di carta. Patterson me ne diede uno e mi chiese di votare. Non ci ho nemmeno pensato, davvero. Credevo che avrei segnato il nome di Uhura o qualcosa del genere e che sarei tornato al lavoro come niente fosse. Invece…" Girò il viso verso il muro, imbarazzato. "E invece ho segnato il tuo."

Spock non ebbe il tempo di analizzare pienamente la brillante, calda sensazione che quella notizia gli diede. A malapena resistette all'impulso di toccare di nuovo Kirk: si limitò a chiedere, "Il mio?"

Kirk annuì, e si girò verso Spock, gli occhi pieni di angoscia. "Sì," disse molto piano. "Mi dispiace. Non so da dove mi sia uscito… e temo di non essere stato in grado di togliermelo dalla testa. Ma non ti devi preoccupare: ci riuscirò. Ho solo bisogno di un po' più di tempo. Mi ha solo… colto di sorpresa, ecco."

In quel momento, Spock non resistette al delizioso, illogico impulso: con gentilezza infinita allungò una mano per carezzare la pelle liscia e fresca di Jim, toccando il petto del suo capitano quasi con reverenza, per poi pizzicare con attenzione il capezzolo dell'umano fra pollice e indice.

Jim ansimò. "Cosa diavolo stai cercando di fare?" sibilò, i pugni serrati.

"Sto tentando di sedurti," gli rispose Spock in tono di constatazione.

"Sed… Davvero?" Gli occhi di Kirk si spalancarono per lo stupore: guardando in essi, Spock dovette resistere l'impulso a sorridere.

"Sì," gli disse. "Prima stavo tentando di alleviare l'irritazione causata dal virus. Ma ora sto tentando di sedurti." Si piegò e baciò con delicatezza il capezzolo di Jim, poi le sue labbra. "Non credo," gli disse fra un bacio e l'altro, "che tu debba perdere più tempo a cercare di cancellare il voto dai tuoi pensieri."

"Oh," sospirò Jim mentre le labbra calde di Spock gli sfioravano il collo. Allungò una mano e affondò le dita nei capelli scuri e setosi di Spock, per poi scivolare verso il basso e catturare le labbra del vulcan con le proprie. "Ok," sussurrò dopo il bacio. "Non lo farò. Ma ricordami di dirti una cosa… nel caso me ne dimentichi."

Spock scivolò nel letto accanto a Kirk e si attirò il suo capitano a sé. "Ricordarti cosa?" chiese, vagamente distratto, mentre cominciava a slacciargli i pantaloni.

"Che oggi è stata una giornata davvero perfetta," mormorò Kirk, tirando più vicino il suo vulcan.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimamente sia io che la mia beta siamo stanche morte, quindi se notate errori di battitura o altro fate un fischio, grazie.
> 
> PS: piccola nota informativa per i lettori italiani che, non conoscendo il sito o l'inglese, non hanno idea di cosa sia il pulsante che vedete qui sotto, quello con scritto 'kudos'. È per fare i complimenti per la storia, basta schiacciarlo. In questo modo anche i culopesi possono lasciare un 'brava' senza sbattersi a commentare. E per chi non è loggato è pure anonimo.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
